


Make it Quick...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, McDanno hugs, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hurt comfort for both the Friday Comment fic on 1_million_words and the McDanno hugfest on SteveDannoSlash on LJ. The prompt was 'Make it quick!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Quick...

“Spread your knees…” Steve got down on his as he gave the order, facing Danny on the couch in his office, setting aside supplies he was holding.

“Why?”

“The closer I am…the better this’ll be.”

He flipped Danny’s unbuttoned shirt open and got his hand swatted.

“I’ll do it.”

Steve watched him; Danny’s chest and abs exposed, so close. Danny’s fingers going for his belt, slacks zipper falling. He looked aware of how he appeared as he tugged one side of his pants down: Vulnerable, muscles tense.

Steve felt himself biting his own lip.

“Why are you looking at me that way? What's going on in that head?”

“How’m I looking at you?”

“Like I’m a steak.”

“I’m going to reach in with my hand again…” Steve said it ultra slowly, way too loud, voice dripping with mock patience. He got an eye roll for it.

“You’re an 'effing goofball.”

“I’m going to lift each corner of the bandage with my fingers to prepare for removing said bandage,” Steve went on in the same tone. “I may, at some point, also touch your lower belly or hip and upper buttock as I work the tape loose. Are you okay wi…”

“I will knee you in the nose if you don’t stop it.”

Danny was conveying his exact degree of pissed-off, still Steve couldn’t resist grinning. 

“Make it quick. That tape freaking burns when it gets ripped off.”

“I will. Three, two..”

Steve yanked the bandage up fast on ‘two,’ got it free in one pull. Danny still yelped.

“Worst part coming…” Steve soaked a paper towel with peroxide, cupped it in his right hand, eyeing the long, raw red gash running from Danny’s left lower abs over his hip. He held out his own left hand. “That hasn’t scabbed over yet, so …hold on.”

“Why?” Danny nodded toward Steve’s offered hand.

“This is gonna hurt like a mo fo. Hold on. Squeeze. Don’t break my fingers.”

Danny did, then the peroxide landed and he nearly twisted up all the way to standing, groaning. Steve did his best not to pull away, let him mash his hand. 

“Good thing you move fast,” He tossed the paper towels in a trashcan, picked up the roll of gauze. “If that perp cut you worse? This wouldn’t be outpatient.”

It probably shouldn’t be; Danny could barely sit up straight, was walking like an old man. It had only happened this morning, and the pain on his face, even with pills?

It wasn’t there now, though. Pain. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Danno?”

“I’m not. Looking at you like anything. Just… thanks.”

Steve nodded, eyes on his work taping down the fresh bandage. He gave him some privacy while he buttoned up, then offered both hands to pull him up.

“Gimme a sec,” Danny braced, and Steve watched his face go pale as he stood, could see he was stifling the urge to swear. “Wow… that is so not good.”

“It’ll get better. A few more days...”

Steve looked down at him and something about it; standing inches apart, Danny looking miserable, sore and alone…

He slid his arms around Danny and stepped in. Held him close, hands feeling the warmth of him through his shirt, smelling Danny’s hair near his nose as he let his head fall toward his and….Danny hugged him back. Didn’t rant or rail or ask him 'what the hell,' just reached slowly around him too, squeezing Steve harder with his good side.

Steve felt him heave a huge sigh, felt Danny burrow his face against Steve’s shoulder and neck, breathing a long, warm snuffling breath against him like it was so welcome, that comfort.

They’d hugged before, but always for a reason. Never like this, holding on second after second….

Steve fought an urge and then gave in, pressing his lips to the top of Danny’s head. He reached, finding his temple and ...

“Steve. When I get better.”

“What?”

“Let’s talk about it. This. When I get better.”

Danny stepped back.

“’Cause sometimes,” One of Danny’s hands went to his wound, the other started _going_ , gesturing, and Steve felt his heart swell. “…when people are sick or hurt, they say things and then… they’re sorry. You know? So… let’s...”

“Yeah,” Steve walked to his desk, sat down. "When you get better.”

He could feel Danny watching him but he didn’t look up. 

Then he was hobbling slowly back to his own office. Steve hoped against hope maybe he’d look back. But he didn’t.

So he got back to work. 

Like it was any other Tuesday.


End file.
